TRON: Return
by Luione Luiciones
Summary: The Grid has been out of commission for a few cycles. How long does it take for everything to fall apart? What if Flynn and CLU aren't dead? A continuation of the TRON: Legacy movie. Eventual SamxRinzler (M/M)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, readers! This is a Tron fanfic, specifically, one that will lead to SamxRinzler. This'll be one of those slow, progressive stories that try to cover the bases of relationships before all the sex, so no smut now, but eventually! Also, a short side relationship between Quorra and Ed Dillinger Jr.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own TRON:Legacy and am glad to give all copyrights to Disney. But it's awesome enough for me to write a fanfic about.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Who knew that owning a multi-trillion dollar company could be so difficult?

After they got out of Flynn's Arcade and saw the sunrise, Sam steered the old Ducati in front of the beaten garage that served as his living space. Switching off the motorcycle, he turned to Quorra and said, "Well, welcome to my humble abode. It isn't much compared to the little nook Dad had there," he smiled sadly in memory, "but this is where I regularly crash every night."

Quorra looked at him incredulously, "You crash here every twenty-four hours? How are you still functional and why would you keep coming back?!" She exclaimed rather than questioned.

Sam shook his head and laughed, completely confusing the ISO. "No, no, silly. That's not what I meant. To crash is slang for sleeping or recharging or whatever you programs do," he chuckled.

"Oh…I've got a lot to learn, then," her confusion returning into her original excitement for the User world. She was about to say more when she looked past the blond and saw someone she had hoped to never see again. Immediately, Quorra stiffened and urgently hissed to Sam, "Sam! It's Rinzler! Except he's got gray hair follicles like your father did and has a small clear visage blocking his eyes."

"What?" He whipped around and laughed a bit, "It's only Alan. D'you know who Alan Bradley is?"

"A-Alan-One?" She stuttered, eyes going wide.

The man regarding the two on the motorbike widened his eyes at the name. "How would you –," he started to say as Sam got off the Ducati. "Sam! Explain this immediately!" Alan demanded.

"Whoa there, old man!" Sam replied, hands up in mock surrender, "Let me get inside and check on Marv before you barrage me with your questions."

Quorra looked between the two men, glancing nervously at each, not quite understanding what was happening.

Alan let out an exasperated sigh and raised a hand to his forehead. Sam grinned, pleased to have avoided talking about the Grid, even if for a few minutes. He glanced over his shoulder. "Quorra, you coming?"

She hastily maneuvered off the motorcycle and quickly followed Sam to the front of the garage, her eyes flitting towards Alan nervously. Quorra knew that he was angry because she had seen a similar expression cross the Creator's face many times. She searched for something to say to ease up the palpable tension.

"It's great to have finally met you, Alan-One. I've heard many great things about you from the Crea –," she managed to get out before Sam cut in. The garage door was opened and Sam strode to the center of sparsely yet nicely furnished room. "Are you coming in or not?" he teased to Quorra. Then, switching into a more serious tone, "Alan, we can sit down and talk about it in here."

The two men walked over to the leather couch, leaving Quorra to explore the space by herself, and sat down. The early morning commotion across the river's water began as the sun slowly rose confidently into the sky.

Alan began talking, not looking at Sam while doing so, "You know, Sam, after all these years, you're still a worrisome brat sometimes."

"Alan, old man, who else is gonna remind you that you're old?" Sam joked, "It's not like I'd just up and leave behi –."

"You could have messaged me!" the older man cut in, "I thought you'd disappeared after you went to the arcade. I tried contacting you after the first hour and when I went over and checked, you weren't even there!" He finally turned to face Sam with all the world's hurt in his eyes. "I thought I lost you like your father," he whispered.

Sam cringed at the memory of his father leaving and at his recent sacrifice to save Sam and Quorra's skins. "I'm sorry. I was –."

He was interrupted again by a loud crash behind them and insistent barking. Sam shot up to his feet, glad, for the diversion. Sam was so close to spilling out everything to Alan, but, truth to be told, he didn't think that his surrogate father could handle the news of his father's death, so much as to even believe him.

"Quorra?" he called out, hoping she was all right, "Quorra, where are you?"

"Over here," came the feeble reply.

Sam rushed to the source of the voice only to discover her entangled in three chairs. Marvin sat nearby, yapping and growling and the black-haired girl. "Quorra, what happened?"

She heaved herself out of the wreckage and painfully stood up. "I was perusing your inventory when this little furry object showed up," she said while pointing on accusatory finger at Marv. The dog growled in return. "Initially curious, I took the liberty to pick it up before realizing that it was mobile. It wriggled out of mu grasp and then, presumably, bit me. I happened to be near these chairs when I – What? Is something wrong?" she queried when she saw Sam lift his hands to his mouth and shook in place.

He couldn't keep it in any longer and straight up laughed until his sides felt ready to split and tears threatened to stream out of his eyes. God that felt good. Quorra gaped at him, being slightly offended at his bemusement of her misfortune. When he looked up and saw her expression, he couldn't help but laugh some more.

"There's no need to look so offended!" he guffawed, "I guess you've now been acquainted with Marv, my dog. He's usually pretty friendly, but he probably smells that you're not from around here." The glare she gave him sobered him up a little. "Let me see the hand that he bit."

As Sam examined the small wound, Quorra wondered out loud in amazement, "So that's what a dog looks like… I always imagined them to be bigger."

Sam snorted at the comment and said, "Yeah. They come in all shapes and sizes. Be grateful that Marv isn't a big one or else you might'a lost a whole finger or two. I'll go get you a Band-Aid."

While he was still in earshot, he heard her mutter, "How does a band aid in fixing a wound?"

Crossing the main threshold to get the First-Aid kit, Sam paused when Alan stood up and inquired, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Quorra just got bit by Marv, though, and needs some repairing."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," Alan stated, his eyes glittering with suspicion, "Who is she?"

"Uh…" Sam started, mind searching for a possible answer that didn't require the truth.

Boy, was he glad for the interruption! "Sam, come quick!" Quorra exclaimed, excitement evident in her voice.

Sam sprinted over as fast as he could, remembering to bring the First-Aid kit, with Alan right at his heels.

"What, Quorra?" What is it?" he asked in alarm when he got to her.

"Oh, it's done now but look!" she said as she thrust her hand in front of his face. He couldn't see anything wrong with it. Oh wait, _there was nothing wrong with it_. Her hand was perfectly undamaged and scar-less from the dog bite!

Sam hid his mild shock with words. "Huh. I guess we won't be needing any Band-Aids now," he said.

"No, I won't need and MP3 to aid my healing," she said happily. A hand heavily fell on her should, griping it tightly. Sam stared at her eyes, urging her to _shutupbeforehefindsout_. She got the message and quit talking in an instant. Alan stood not far behind Sam, looking a bit pitifully confused.

"Can someone tell me what the _hell_ is going on here?" he demanded.

* * *

End Chapter 1

* * *

Please read and review! I hope you all enjoyed it!

~LL725


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, lovely Alan1Clone for the review! I try my best at these things.

I've got plenty of plans for this Fanfic and I hope you guys stick around for all of my ideas to develop.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own TRON:Legacy nor any of it's characters. Disney does. Of course it does.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

Sam's stare bore into Quorra's eyes as he pleadingly tried to convey that she can't say a word about the truth. After a few seconds, she nodded minutely. Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and his frame slumped as though defeated.

"Okay fine, Alan. You want the story?" he said as he led the other two towards the couch, "then you'll have hour story WITHOUT distractions." His eyes flitted to Quorra's and she discreetly nodded back.

Quorra and Alan sat down on the couch, the older man looking expectantly at Sam who paced back and forth in front of them.

Sam sighed, ran his hand through his hair, and looked up at Alan. "Okay, where do you want me to start?"

"How about," Alan said, leaning closer with his elbows on his knees, "you start with where you've been these past six hours, who the hell is _she_," he waved towards Quorra's direction, "and how the hell she knows that name?"

"Slow down there, old man. One question at a time," Sam smiled, but Alan's glare shuttered his humor away, "Right."

"First question, then," he began, clasping his hands together in front of him. Sam winced at the loudness of the sound. "After I arrived at the Arcade, I went inside and rummaged around until I found Dad's old office. From there, I found a bunch of his plans for ENCOM and TRON."

"Let me stop you right there," Alan intruded, "We search every nook and cranny for his office and you're telling me that you just stumbled across it! How is that possible?"

"Intuition. Or, you guys didn't search hard enough," Sam casually replied, "It doesn't really matter how; I just did. Anyways, I stayed for about two hours, pouring over his work, and I guess I was too focused to hear my phone ringing, or the arcade's music was too loud. I don't know. I just didn't hear it ring. What was the next question?"

"The girl," Alan replied, his eyes narrowed in skepticism. Quorra bristled at the tone of his voice.

"Right, _Quorra_," Sam emphasized. "So, after going through Dad's old stuff, I felt kinda, no, really sentimental. I mean, he was onto so much. Like, he even had plans for Wi-Fi in '85! It was just so amazing and overwhelming that I had to get away from it all. I felt like I was tainting his genius or something by being there."

Alan chuckled a little, a bit wistful.

"It was just too much emotion, man," Sam continued, "I practically stumbled back onto the old Ducati and got myself into the nearest nightclub. That's where I met her. I was sitting at one of the tables when Quorra here showed up. We ended up talking about lots 'cuz we seemed to have so many of the same interests. I guess I let slip about Dad's plans. She seemed to be a total fan of his work. I guess I also mentioned your Username to her too, so she thinks you're Alan-One, now." Sam scratched the back of his head in a seemingly sheepish manner.

After a heavy moment of silence, Alan said, "Fine I believe you." Sam let out a relieved breath. "But, riddle me this, how did that pager end up messaging me even though it's been disconnected for twenty years, and why is she, Quorra, here?"

"Uh… I guess the pager was set up so the message would send twenty years later or something, but I didn't see a pager in his office, so I dunno," Sam hoped that he would buy the excuse, but he had the other question to deal with. "And, um…" He pondered frantically, _What should I say about Quorra? That she's my girlfriend? No, Alan would have known about her by now. Definitely not a one-night stand. Why am I even thinking about that?! Uh…_

"I'm homeless."

Both men turned to her in shock.

"What?" they said in unison.

Quorra glanced at Sam to trust her on this one and Sam held his tongue, preparing to give his part of the excuse.

"I-I saw Sam at the nightclub and immediately knew that he was Sam Flynn, son of the Cre – I mean Kevin Flynn. I've heard about his generosity to people who deserve kindness and the yearly pranks on the ENCOM headquarters, so I approached him, requesting for a job and a place to temporarily stay."

"Right," Sam cut in, controlling the topic again, "and after a good deal of talk, I found that she is very skilled in computers, intelligent beyond belief, has photographic memory, and treats programs like they're people, making sure she can save them unless it's impossible. I said that she was hired if I could convince the CEO, which is you. As for living quarters, I said that she could stay with me for a while as she worked up a steady income and promised her I wasn't a creep."

Sam and Quorra stared at Alan in apprehension, waiting for his response. The growing glow of the morning's sunlight shined in, making Alan seem younger yet even more tired and stressed at the same time. The silence was slowly overlapped by the city's noise.

Alan sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and got up. He looked wearily between the two younger adults and finally said something. "I feel like I'm being cajoled into believing a bunch of trash," he began, "But all right. Since you supposedly promised her a job, I'll assess her. But next time you run off and disappear again, please tell me and tell why." The look of hurt radiated out Alan's eyes and Sam couldn't help but feel the anguish he must have felt when he lost his best friend and almost lost him.

Just before Alan left the garage, Sam called out, "Alan, wait."

Alan paused long enough to receive a full hug from behind. He froze at the contact.

"Man, I'm so sorry," Sam said, his voice slightly obscured by Alan's trench coat. He hadn't done this touchy-feely thing in a long time; he sort of missed it. "How about," Sam started to say, searching for anything that could possibly brighten Alan's mood, "I become ENCOM's chairman?"

Alan relaxed into the hug and turned a little to ruffle Sam's hair like he did when Sam was twelve. "Quit joking. I know you hate executive power more than anything," He humored.

But when Alan met his eyes, they were nothing but serious. "No. I mean it. I want to become ENCOM's chairman."

The hug was becoming a desperate vice trapping Alan, forcing him to give an answer.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sam Flynn?" he mused out loud. The embrace became firmer. "All right, all right. I'll look into it."

Sam finally released him and sent him off with a cheery "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

_What has this world come to?_ Alan thought, shaking his head. He got into his car and drove out to ENCOM's headquarters, steeling himself for the stepping of toes and breaking of dreams.

* * *

End Chapter 2

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be coming up shortly later today, hopefully.

Remember to R&R!

~LL725


End file.
